Electric motors and generators are in common extensive use. Typically, such dynamoelectric machines employ a commutator engaged by a pair of diametrically opposed brushes. The brushes are typically received in a holder fixed with respect to the motor or generator housing. Commonly, the brushes are spring biased, urged against the commutator by a spring force.
In the prior art, brush assemblies have typically been secured by clips, clamps, or the like to the interior of the motor or generator housing. The methods and techniques for fixing the brush assemblies to the housing have often been unnecessarily complex and difficult to implement. Specifically, it has routinely been necessary to access the interior of the housing to effectuate the secured engagement of the brush assembly with the housing.
Additionally, commutator brushes constitute wear parts and require periodic replacement. In the past, removal and replacement of the commutator brush assemblies has required access to the interior of the housing of the motor or generator. Such access has often required the removal of covers, the disassembly of housings, and the removal of the motor itself or portions thereof. Such an operation is not only time consuming, but is a task requiring a reasonable degree of mechanical aptitude and dexterity.
In the prior art, brush holders have typically been formed of brass or other electrically conductive material having a portion thereof formed as an electrical connector or adapted to receive an electrical connector. Electrical communication with the commutator has thus been achieved through he brush holder. However, the formation of an electrical connector as a portion of the brush holder adds to the complexity and cost of the holder. Additionally, means for effectuating such electrical connection directly to the brush holder have often added unnecessarily to the motor assembly time.
There is a need in the art for a means for quickly and reliably effecting secured engagement of a brush holder assembly with respect to the housing of a motor or generator and which can be made without disassembly of the unit. Additionally, there is a need in the art for an assembly allowing the replacement of commutator brushes external to the housing retaining the commutator. There is an additional need in the art for a brush holder securing device which includes an electrical interconnection and effectuates such electrical interconnection when the secured engagement is made.